Now I Realise
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: Sequel to How Quickly Love Turns To Hate. How long can Sara stay angry at the bullet trains? Who is this new 'guard' Optimus has assigned and why hasn't she seen him before?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Now I Realise**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary: **How long can Sara stay angry at the bullet trains? Who is this new 'guard' Optimus has assigned and why hasn't she seen him before? Sequel to How Quickly Love Turns To Hate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters. However, any _unknown_ characters are of my own creation.

**Chapter One**

As Joe drove out of the gate from his parent's house he was surprised to see a dark silver and green SUV waiting for him. He pulled up beside it, putting his window down. "X-Brawn?"

"Sara in there?" he asked referring to the house.

"Yes. Though don't let her know I'm out. Ever since I broke my leg three months ago she's become as overbearing as our parents." He replied as he rolled his eyes. "I'll be glad when they come back. Then I can get back to my own place with no annoying, nagging sisters."

X-Brawn chuckled, "Then perhaps you can help."

"If this is about Sara and some certain trains…" Joe began "I already tried…without much success. How are they anyway?"

"They're…doing okay. So I guess her talkin' to Optimus is out also."

"Optimus? Hmmm… I guess I could manage to get her to do that. Though, he'd have to come here. I doubt she'd go anywhere near your base."

"In case she'd run into the trains?" X-Brawn said half knowingly.

"Right. I can't even get her to go anywhere _near_ a train station. Even if I go in there first to see if the bullet trains are there or not." The brown haired male said sadly shaking his head.

"How long do you think she'll keep this up?" X-Brawn asked.

Joe sighed, "I really don't know. I've never seen her like this before. It's like…a piece of her died that day."

"I know what you mean." X-Brawn said. "Midnight Express hasn't been the same since, according to Rapid Run."

"Then it's time we knocked some sense into that sister of mine." Joe said determined.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime pulled up to the gates of the Aiko residence to talk with Sara about what happened with Sky-Byte and Scourge on that fateful day. The gates opened without prompting, and he drove towards the house. He saw Joe waiting for him and transformed.<p>

"If you'll make your way round the back I'll go get Sara for you." The young man stated. The fire truck gave a nod and headed for the back garden. A couple of minutes later Joe entered the garden a look of confusion on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Joe?" Optimus asked.

Joe scratched the side of his head before answering, "I can't find her. I know she hasn't gone out, but she's not in the house and she doesn't appear to be out here." doing a quick scan of the garden in the hope that he would spot his sister.

"We must find her, I fear the Predacons are still after her." Optimus stated.

"What?" Joe replied in both shock and surprise. "I thought that was all over. I mean, she gave them the necklace, right?"

"What Midnight Express gave your sister was not her necklace. It was a duplicate we had made with a tracking device installed." The Autobot leader explained.

Joe facepalmed, when a thought entered his mind.  
>"You're telling me that you…'left' my sister <em>without<em> protection knowing that those…those…Decepticons or Predacons or whatever, that they were still after her. You used her as bait!" the more he thought about it the angrier he became as he thought about what could have happened to Sara.

"Sara was in no danger as long as she wore the necklace. We could track her movements." Optimus stated.

"Yeah, as long as she _wore_ the necklace. What would have happened if she _wasn't_ wearing the damn thing when we were attacked! Like she had done so many times before, she would have been…" he trailed off not wanting to think about what might have happened.

"Joe? Is everything o…kay?" a female voice asked suddenly noticing their 'large' visitor.

Both human and Cybertronian looked over at the voice. Sara stood at what appeared to be an entrance, mostly hidden by trees, that Joe had never noticed before.  
>"Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere," he asked.<p>

The woman shrugged, "I had some thinking to do." She replied never taking her eyes off the Autobot leader.

"Sara, I have come to talk to you about…" Optimus began but he didn't get to finish.

"Joe's told me all about why you're here, Optimus. Personally, I don't think that there is anything you can say that'll change my mind. But I promised Joe I'd listen."

"I am sorry for what happened to your brother." The fire truck began. "We believe that the Predacons and Decepticons are still after you…"

"Really." Sara said sarcastically interrupting the red mech once again.

"Stop interrupting the damn guy!" Joe suddenly said in annoyance.

"I don't see why I'm listening to this anyway. It's all a load of made up crap just to get me back to their base." She told him walking towards the house.

Finally having enough of his sister's bad attitude towards the Autobots Joe headed for his sister and promptly hit her upside the head.

"What the hell was that for!" she snapped at him, her eyes blazing with barely controlled anger.

"Shut the hell up and listen to him!" he replied angrily.

The anger Sara felt when Joe hit her was replaced with fear, as she saw not her brother standing there but her father, she nervously nodded her head and looked over at Optimus.

"Please continue, Optimus." Joe said his anger now gone.

"I am assigning someone new for your protection. It will not be as Team Bullet Train once were, they will only appear if you get attacked or need help." The red mech stated.

"May I ask how you intend to 'keep an eye on me' if this person is not around?" Sara asked.

"We have a device we would like you wear. It is linked directly to TAI so we will know immediately if something occurs." He replied.

"Do you have it on you?"

Optimus shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not."

"Then how…" Realisation suddenly dawned on Sara, and an annoyed expression appeared on her face. She looked over at her brother, "You see!" she exclaimed "They just want to get me back to their base."

"Would you rather be at the Predacons base?" Joe replied rhetorically. Any answer Sara would have given died upon hearing those words, she shook her head instead. "Then _stop_ complaining."

The woman sighed in defeat. "I have just one request." She said sadly, looking back over at Optimus.

"Yes?"

"I request that Team Bullet Train not be there." She said.

"If that is what you wish." The fire truck replied.

"Well, now that that's all settled, shall we go?" Joe said cheerily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been three days since Sara had gone to get the 'device' that Optimus had mentioned. Although the fire truck had done as she requested and made sure that the bullet trains were not present, she was quite surprised to see that there were no other Autobots there either. It was just Optimus Prime, TAI, Joe and herself. She sighed as she looked down at the 'device' they had given her; it was a bracelet with the Autobot insignia upon it.

"Will you cheer up already? This is the first time in weeks we've been able to meet up, and all you do is sigh, look depressed and fiddle with that bracelet." A female voice said.

"I'm sorry, Kari. But I did tell you I wouldn't be much company." Sara replied as she continued to look at the bracelet.

"You really had it bad for that guy, didn't you."

"Huh? What?" Sara said confused as she looked over at her friend.

"You can't hide it from me, Girl. You had it bad for whoever gave you that bracelet. What happened, Joe get in the way again?" Kari asked.

Sara gave a tiny smile, "No, I did." She replied looking up into the sky.

"Huh?" Kari said completely confused.

* * *

><p>"How's Sara doing, TAI?" Rapid Run asked, walking into the command centre.<p>

"No signs of trouble yet, Rapid Run." TAI replied.

"That's good to hear."

"How's Midnight Express?" the hologram asked.

The light grey train sighed. "Same as usual." He shook his head sadly. "The worrying thing is I think he's getting worse, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Why don't you just have them talk to each other?" a voice said.

Both train and hologram looked over and saw Sideburn.

"I wish it was that easy, she won't talk to any of us. Even Optimus had a hard time talking to her." Rapid Run explained.

The blue mech shrugged, "Then lock the two of them in a room somewhere."

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Sideburn?" Rapid Run said rhetorically. "She won't talk to _any_ of us."

"She has a problem with you guys. That's the only reason she's staying away, get someone like Prowl or Optimus to lure her and she'd come. Laters." Sideburn explained transforming and driving off.

"As strange as this may sound, I actually agree with Sideburn." TAI said. "When Optimus asked her to come to base she only asked that you and the others not be here."

"But if something goes wrong, she'll end up hating everyone." Rapid Run countered.

Before anything else could be said a beeping noise was heard.  
>"Sara's in trouble." TAI stated seriously.<p>

* * *

><p>Sky-Byte stalked towards the cornered female. "You're overdue your with appointment with Megatron."<p>

"Bug off, Predacon! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she retaliated, she only hoped she sounded braver than she felt.

"Did I actually say you had a choice in the matter?" Sky-Byte stated, reaching down for her.

"You heard the lady, Sky-Byte. We suggest you leave her alone." A voice said.

The shark flinched and stopped halfway towards grabbing the female. "Whoever you are, you're not going to stop me from grabbing the girl!" he turned to punch them only to be shocked at who was actually behind him. "Rail Racer?" he almost squeaked.

The train combiner looked down at the Predacon, optics narrowing in annoyance.

Sara stared at the Cybertronian also in shock, her mouth hanging open. _He's huge!_ She thought _this is my 'guard'? Damn. But if he's a train how come I've never seen him before?_ She wondered.

"Are you okay, Sara?" Rail Racer asked bringing the female out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" was the first thing that came out of Sara's mouth. She was still in slight awe at how big the mech was. "Oh, uh, yeah, fine." She finally said as her brain caught up.

The combiner chuckled, "We're glad." He turned to go when he heard, "Rail Racer?"

"Yes?" he asked turning back to her.

"Why have I not seen you before? I mean with Midnight Express and the others."

Rail Racer smiled. "We've been around, and will be long as you need us." He turned and walked off.

Sara watched him for a few minutes before saying quietly, "Rail Racer." A small smile started to appear on her face as she thought about him guarding her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

X-Brawn drove up to the train station along with Prowl and Sideburn wondering what all the commotion was about. A worried looking Joe ran over to them.  
>"You wanna tell us what this is all about?" he asked.<p>

"Sara…she's…well… take a look." The brown haired male said unable to put the situation into words and running back to the station.

The three Autobots drove over to the entrance and peered inside, there on the platform stood Sara. She appeared to be waiting for a train.

"I had to break off a date, for this?" Sideburn said half annoyed.

"Your call sounded like an emergency, Joe, but I see no emergency. Your sister is perfectly fine." Prowl said also partly annoyed to be called over nothing.

"Perfectly fine? Perfectly fine! Prowl, she's in a train station!" Joe exclaimed.

"We can see that." The Lamborghini replied.

"Have you ever thought that she might have forgiven the trains?" X-Brawn asked.

Joe shook his head, "Already asked that."

"And?" Sideburn asked wanting to get back to the red sports car he had to leave to come here.

"She gave me an if-you-value-your-life-don't-ask-me-that-ever-again look." He replied.

"Then what's she doing here?" Prowl asked.

"That's why I called you guys. This is totally out of my sister's character… well, at least, her current behaviour anyway." The male said.

"Did anything happen yesterday?" X-Brawn asked.

Joe thought for a moment, "Well…she did say that one of the Predacons tried capturing her… then…oh who was it that she said came…"

The brothers watched as the male tried to think of the name of the Autobot that came to his sister's rescue, all the while keeping an optic on the female just in case she got into trouble.

"Tracks? No, that wasn't it. Uh…Rail, yeah, that's it. Something to do with Rails."

"Rail Spike? Rail Racer?" Sideburn began as he started listing off all the Autobots he knew beginning with 'rail' "Rapid Run?"

"Since when does Rapid Run begin with 'rail', Sideburn." Prowl said.

"Hey, he runs along a _rail_ track, doesn't he." Sideburn said slightly defensive.

Prowl sighed and shook his head while X-Brawn chuckled.

"That's it! Rail Racer."

"Optimus assigned Rail Racer?" X-Brawn said slightly confused.

"Interesting, considering Rail Racer is just all the trains combined." Prowl said.

"Huh?" Joe asked totally confused.

"Midnight Express, Rail Spike and Rapid Run combine to form Rail Racer." Sideburn said casually.

The brown haired man scratched the side of his head as he looked at the Dodge Viper a confused look on his face not understanding what was 'explained'.

"In other words," X-Brawn began "She's being guarded by the trains, only in a different form." Hoping that was easier for the human to understand.

"Oh…sneaky… I guess that would… wait, that means that…" he suddenly facepalmed.

"Joe?" Prowl asked.

"She's waiting for Rail Racer to pull into the station." He replied through his hand.

Sideburn burst out laughing, only to be bumped in the side by X-Brawn.

Inside the station Sara continued to wait, she wondered if Rail Racer would ever pull into the station. So far she'd seen Rapid Run, Rail Spike and Midnight Express, but ignored the three of them, she didn't want to talk to them. She want to talk with Rail Racer and since he was a train she was certain that he had to pull into the station at some point, she would just have to be patient and wait, but as the hours ticked by she was beginning to wonder if that train would ever show up.  
><em>"Why have I not seen you before?" "We've been around, and will be long as you need us."<em>

She recalled the conversation in her mind, though something about it confused her. Why did he refer to himself as 'we' he was only one 'person', so what was with the 'we'?  
>A cold wind blew past and the brown haired woman shivered, she looked at her watch and almost gasped at what the time was. <em>Six o'clock? I've been here five hours and <em>still_ no Rail Racer? Could it be that he runs a route in another city? Could that be the reason why it takes him longer to reach me when I'm in trouble?_ She sighed as she rubbed an arm in order to get some warmth back. _Guess I better be heading back, it's starting to get dark and with my current...'predicament' I don't want to be out here alone and give them an advantage._ At first she contemplated asking one of the trains to take her home, but she was still angry with them and headed out.  
>Another cold wind hit as she started walking towards her apartment, with the darkness setting in she didn't think she'd make it back to her parents house, plus the darkness would give the Predacons the perfect cover for a 'kidnapping'.<p>

* * *

><p>"You wanna run that by me again?" Rapid Run asked with an amused tone.<p>

"She was waiting for Rail Racer to pull into the station." Sideburn said, still very much amused by the afternoon's events. "She thinks that it's only one mech, not the three of you together."

Rapid Run couldn't help but chuckle at the revelation.

"I suppose that would explain her appearance at the station." Rail Spike said clearly _not_ amused as Sideburn and Rapid Run were. "Any idea why she waiting for him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Rail Spike. Guess you guys made a good impression on her." The blue mech said chuckling.

No one had noticed that Midnight Express had walked out shortly after hearing about why Sara was at the station. He had tried to get her attention so they could talk, but all she did was ignore him. It upset him greatly, it still did, he had stupidly thought that when he saw her at the station that she was ready to talk to them but that hope was soon extinguished when he saw the look on her face as he pulled in. No matter what it took he was going to talk to her, try and make her understand what happened that day. That she wasn't _really_ unguarded, but by the time they reached her it was too late the damaged had been done. Those cruel harsh words still echoed in his mind, '_I don't wanna see or hear from any of you ever again.'_ He didn't think he'd ever forget them nor the moment she'd said it, the moment his spark shattered upon seeing the fun-loving and caring woman turn cold and hated towards them. He sighed, he needed to get out roam around before his mind got stuck on a permanent loop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It had been a week since Rail Racer had 'saved' Sara from Sky-byte and again she stood waiting for her 'protector', though this time she wasn't at the train station. She'd found an abandoned building site a mile or so outside the city. She had grown tired of waiting for the train to pull into the station and so had created a false alarm so she could talk him, she just hoped that he wouldn't be too mad with her once he discovered the truth. She hid beneath one of the abandoned pieces of machinery while she waited, not wanting to give the Predacons or Decepticons an easy target. After all, it wouldn't do if she got caught even before she had a chance to speak to him. She began to wonder what she was actually going to ask the train, she had, had a load of questions she wanted to ask but now that she was going to get the chance she couldn't think of a thing.

When Rail Racer arrived he was surprised to see that there were no Decepticons _or_ Predacons anywhere, and as far as he could see there was no sign of Sara either.  
>"Sara?" he called out.<p>

Upon hearing her name Sara peeped out from her hiding spot to see who it was, she smiled at seeing the combiner and crawled out. "Hi Rail Racer." Walking over to him.

"TAI said you were in trouble, but we see no…" he began.

"Um…yeah… about that…" she began nervously. "I uh…kinda…faked the alarm." Upon seeing the annoyed look upon the mech's face she adverted her gaze and said softly, "Sorry."

"You shouldn't do that." He reprimanded.

"But I wanted to talk to you and since you don't seem to pull into our station, and believe me I know, I've stood there waiting and the only ones I've seen are the other three." Looking back at him.

The combiner felt a mixture of amusement and sadness, he was amused at the fact that she thought he was a singular being and saddened at how she referred to his 'separate parts'.  
>"What would you like to talk about?" he finally asked.<p>

"You said you've been around but I've never seen you anywhere, not even when I was at your base."

The mech couldn't help but chuckle at her statement, he sat down and placed his hand on the ground so she could climb on then brought her up to his level. "We have been around." The female cocked her head to the side a confused look clearly displayed on her face making him smile. "Trust us." He said not wanting to reveal who exactly he was in case she would storm off angrily.

Sara shrugged getting into a more comfortable position. "So, if you don't pull into our station do you actually work with the others?" making him chuckle again.

"You could say that." He replied.

The woman gave a small smile before looking down at his white palm. "You know, it was kinda weird seeing them again. Rapid Run, Rail Spike…" she gave a small shy smile before continuing, "…Midnight Express." She then remembered something and sighed sadly. "I-I didn't exactly mean to ignore them but… well every time I see them I keep remembering what happened to Joe." She was quiet for a moment before looking back up at the combiner, "Do you think they'd ever forgive me for saying what I did?"

The mech gave her a surprised look, which gently turned into a soft smile. "We're sure they will."

She smiled in relief, "That's good, I wasn't really angry at them, I was just…well, angry that Joe got hurt and they…unfortunately, were the only ones around." She looked back down at his palm. "I didn't mean to stare at Midnight Express while saying what I did either. I…I just…just felt so…hurt. I really do hope I didn't upset him I would have hate for that to happen." She looked back up at him again. "I know he has feelings for me, I just hope I didn't…" she trailed off becoming embarrassed at what she was revealing.

Rail Racer was trying his best not to look shocked at what the female was telling him. "Why didn't you tell them this? Why avoid and ignore them instead?"

"Because I'm stupid." She replied joking slightly. "And as I said, every time I saw them all I could think of was what happened to Joe."

"You should tell them, we're sure they'd be pleased to know." Even as he said this Rail Racer felt stupid for saying it. Since, technically, she _was_ telling them.

The female shook her head. "I-I can't. Please don't tell them, Rail Racer."

The combiner sighed and gave a nod knowing full well that she'd virtually already told them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"This isn't working." Rapid Run suddenly said surprising the other two bullet trains as they headed back to base.

"Rapid?" Midnight Express asked curious.

"We can't protect her like this. It takes us far too long to reach her."

Rail Spike chuckled inwardly, he had a feeling Rapid Run's outburst had more to with how he felt about the female rather anything else.

"Why can't we just _tell her_ we're Rail Racer." The light grey train said moodily.

"Because she doesn't want to see us." Rail Spike reminded. "If we tell her who Rail Racer really is she might refuse any other help Prime would give her and end up in the hands of the Predacons."

"Anyone remember when she never used to be scared of them?" Rapid Run asked remembering when they all first met the human female.

The bullet train leader chuckled as he remembered their first encounter, and the memories of when they 'guarded' her before that terrible incident with Joe Aiko. He didn't want to admit it but when he first met the female he thought she was nothing but a troublesome human, who only wanted things her way or not at all. Though as the days turned into weeks he began to see a different side to Sara Aiko. A side he was sure she let no one see but extremely close friends. On the outside she may seem a troublesome pain in the aft who always got what she wanted but really, she was just a kind and vulnerable woman who just wanted to be loved. He also now understood why Joe was so 'protective' of her, there would be a great many people who would take advantage of the female if they really knew her.

Midnight Express was also remembering those times, a small sad smile appeared on his face as he thought of all the times she'd laughed and all the kind, gentle smiles she gave him. It warmed his spark to see her happy and joyous, and she didn't seem to mind the fact that he had feelings towards her. She treated him no differently to everyone else, and always came to his 'rescue' if she thought the teasing from Rapid or her brother got too much. But now that was no more, no longer would he hear that sweet laugh of hers or see that beautiful smile, and that hurt him, deeply.

"Is everything okay, Midnight?" Rail Spike asked seeing how quiet the white and dark blue train was. To his and Rapid Run's surprise Midnight Express transformed and walked off.

Both bullet trains looked at each other before transforming and following their younger teammate. They found him staring up at the sky a sad and sparkbroken look upon his face. Rapid Run walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You Okay?" the mech didn't move and gave a nod in reply. The light grey train looked over at Rail Spike, worry and concern in his optics.

"She didn't mean it, Midnight." The white and blue train said standing beside the younger bullet train opposite Rapid Run.

Midnight Express looked over at him and Rail Spike could see all the hurt he felt in his optics. It sadden him to see his friend and teammate so upset.

"He's right. Remember what she told us, she wasn't really angry at us and didn't mean to stare at you while saying what she did." Rapid Run reminded.

"She doesn't want to see you upset over it." Rail Spike continued.

Midnight Express looked solemnly down at the ground. "She didn't tell us that, she told Rail Racer, not us."

The other bullet trains looked at each other in sadness, worry and concern.

* * *

><p>"Would someone care to tell me why I still don't have that accursed human within my gasp?" Megatron asked angrily.<p>

"I would have her already but Rail Racer showed up. She may seem unguarded but whenever one of us approach those blasted Autobots show up." Sky-Byte answered.

"As much as I hate to agree, Sky-Byte is right." Scourge agreed resulting in an extremely shocked look from the shark.

"Then find away to separate her." Megatron bellowed, "I don't care how you do it, just get me that girl!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the latess of the chapter everyone, real life got a bit hetic

**Chapter Six**

"The Predacons are attacking a military installation." TAI informed.

"TAI, contact the Autobot brothers and have them meet me there." The fire truck said heading out.

TAI was about to contact the brothers when another 'disturbance' came through. "Optimus, the Decepticons are also attacking the city."

"Who is the nearest to that location?"

The hologram did a quick check, "Team Bullet Train are the nearest." She replied.

"Is there no one else?" he asked. He had a feeling that these two attacks were all a diversion, so that while they were busy elsewhere Sara could be easily caught.

"I'm afraid not, Optimus. Everyone else is too far away to get there in time, even if they took the spacebridge." TAI replied.

"Very well, send Team Bullet Train. I need you to keep a close optic on Sara, TAI, at the first sign of trouble I want you to send anyone available." The Autobot leader told the hologram.

"Do you think this could be some sort of trick so they could get her?"

"It's possible."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is wise?" Joe asked, "I mean, not telling them. What if you're attacked while you're out there?"<p>

"Awww, Joe, I didn't know you cared." Sara chuckled teasingly. "It'll be fine as long as I wear this." Holding up the arm where she wore the Autobot bracelet.

"That's not what worries me." The brown haired male muttered looking away from his sister.

"Besides, it's only a little two week holiday." She said trying to make him feel better, "What could possibly go wrong?"

Joe looked back at her annoyance and sadness in his eyes, "you really want me to answer that?" he answered rhetorically.

"Whatever. Look, I'm going on my holiday and no one's going to stop me. Not you, not the Predacons and certainly not the Autobots." She said in a I'm-not-going-to-argue-with-you-on-this tone of voice. She picked her suitcase up off the bed and headed towards the door.

"I know you need a holiday after everything that's happened, Sara." Joe began "I just wish I could go with you."

Sara sighed as she reached the front door; she placed her suitcase on the floor and turned to her brother. "I know, I kinda wish you were coming too. But then, who would look after the dogs?"

"Yeah, mum and dad would kill us if we left them on their own." He agreed.

She nodded then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I promise, when I come back you can have your holiday away from all this…'weirdness'."

"You may be a pain in the arse at times, Sara, but I'm glad you're my sister." Joe said half joking.

"Back at ya, Bro."

"Need a lift to the airport?" he asked.

"No it's okay, I called a cab. Wouldn't want you to cut in on your doggy sitting." She teased, turning back to pick up her suitcase and walk out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sky-Byte flew through the air; the recent battle with the Autobots had not gone well, not only that but it seemed their 'target' had disappeared, not even the Autobots knew where they were. _This could be my chance_ Sky-Byte thought _if I can find that human before Scourge does, it'll show Megatron that I'm better than that rusted pile of bolts._  
>Suddenly he heard, "Joe, I told you I'm fine!" "No, nothing's happened." "Do you really think I'd be answering your call if something did?" "Now be a good pain in arse and leave me in peace." <em>Wait, I know that voice!<em> He turned to look only to smash into some rocks, and slivered down until he reached the ground. He then peeked out from the rocks, placing both fins upon them. _What luck! With no Autobots around she'll be easy to get hold of, that'll show that good for nothing Scourge._

Unfortunately for Sky-Byte, he had not realised that Scourge had placed a small tracer upon him that acted like a mini TV camera.

"Scourge, it seems that, that idiot Sky-Byte found the girl before we could." Mega-Octane said.

"That camera you placed on him was a good idea." Rollbar said.

"Where is he now?" Scourge asked as he watched the images.

"Some place called The Sunnyside Resort." Armourhide answered.

"Decepticons, let move before that fool Sky-Byte gets his hands on her."

* * *

><p>"Joe, you have to tell them." Koji said as he sat opposite the male.<p>

"She's in no danger, Koji. With no one but me knowing where she is she'll be fine, plus she's wearing that tracking thing they gave her." Joe replied trying to sound reassuring and not like the worrying mess he felt like.

"But what of the Predacons find her, it'll take them longer to reach her because they'd have to figure out where the signal was coming from." Koji half argued. He was not leaving until he knew where Sara was and could relay that information to Optimus Prime or TAI.

The brown haired male sighed, stood, walked towards the window and looked out of it. He was quite for a while before he said, "She's on holiday."

"Holiday?" the young boy repeated surprised.

Joe nodded. "She wanted a break from everything that was going on. I tried to get her to tell the Autobots, make her see that it was unwise to just suddenly leave but she was adamant that no one would get in the way of her holiday."

"Where is she, Joe?" Koji asked standing and walking over to stand beside him.

Joe sighed once again and closed his eyes, if anything ever happened to his sister he'd never forgive himself. "Sunnyside resort."

"Thanks." Koji thanked and walked out to Sideburn who was waiting for him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Sunnyside resort."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sara watched as Rail Racer tried to keep Ruination from getting her. What both the combiner and human had failed to notice was Scourge coming up behind the female. It wasn't until a shadow fell across her that Sara turned and saw the tanker about to make a grab for her she screamed and started to make a run for it.

Hearing the scream Rail Racer turned to see what was going on giving Ruination the perfect opportunity to end the fight, he fired at the train combiner causing him to split into his three separate parts. Just as this happened Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and the Autobot brothers arrived. While Optimus and Magnus went after Ruination, Prowl, X-Brawn and Sideburn went after Scourge. Once again Sara stood and stared, where Rail Racer once stood was now Midnight Express, Rapid Run and Rail Spike, how could she not have noticed it before? It certainly explained why Rail Racer always referred to himself as 'we'. So surprised was she that she didn't hear or see the stray shot heading in her direction, though someone else did. "SARA, LOOK OUT!" the next thing the female knew she was on the ground lying against someone's chest, she looked up and to her horror saw Midnight Express, who looked like he was out cold…or worse.  
>"M-Midnight E-Express?" no answer, she got up and tried shaking the train hoping to get some kind of response. "Midnight. Midnight, please. Answer me." Her voice was starting to quiver at the prospect of what her brain was telling her. "<em>Please<em>." She begged "Answer me." Tears were now running down her face, she didn't want to believe it, it couldn't be true. Midnight Express wasn't…. she heard her name being called but it wasn't Midnight, it was coming from _behind_ her. She turned to them tears now streaming down her face. "Why won't he answer me, Rapid? Make him answer me."

Rapid Run looked at the female sadness in his green optics as he shook his head. "I can't." he replied softly.

Sara turned back to the downed Autobot hitting the white chest in hopes that he would 'awake' and ask why she was hitting him, after a minute or two she stopped resting her forehead against the chest as tears continued to stream down her face. "He...can't be..." she said quietly.

"Rapid, perhaps you should take Sara home." Rail Spike suggested surprising the light grey train.

"But..."

"Rail Spike is right Rapid Run. We will look after Midnight Express." Optimus said.

Rapid Run sighed and gave a small nod, picking up the female and heading off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Rail Spike pulled up to the Aiko residence. Rapid Run had yet to return after taking the distraught female home three days ago. The gate opened and he headed towards the house, he wondered how Sara was doing after seeing how upset she was. As he approached the front door he was surprised that Joe wasn't there to greet him, he transformed and looked around. "Anyone here?" he called out but all that greeted him was silence, he walked towards the garden and was surprised at what he saw. Sat up against the house was Rapid Run with Sara, a blanket across her, in his hand, they were both in recharge. "She hasn't left his side since they got here." a voice said sadly gaining the bullet train leader's attention. Rail Spike looked down and saw a very sad and worried looking Joe gazing sadly at his sister. "I take it you heard what happened."

Joe gave a nod and looked at her a few more moments before looking at Rail Spike. "How is Midnight Express?" he asked.

Suddenly a female voice said "Midnight? No, he can't be... please say he isn't..."

Both Cybertronian and human looked over and saw that Sara was talking in her sleep.

Rapid Run suddenly onlined looking sadly down at the female as she tossed and turned. He gently stoked her hair while saying softly "It's okay, Sara. Midnight's gonna be fine."

A tear fell from the sleeping woman's eye, "Please don't leave me." she begged.

"I won't. Everything's going to be okay, I promise you." the light grey train said still stroking her hair.

A small smile appeared on her face and she sighed in contentment. "Thank you." and settled back down.

Rapid Run sighed as he looked at the ground, he didn't know what to do. Every time he tried to return to base she asked him to stay, when he explained that he had to return she broke into tears. He had tried to leave when she fell asleep, but every time he put her down and started to walk off she'd wake up and he was right back where he started. He heard his name called and looked at her but she was once again recharging peacefully. He heard his name again and looked over at the source.  
>"Rail Spike?" he asked in surprise.<p>

The bullet train leader gave a nod, "How bad is she?"

"She's scared, Spike. Every time I try and leave she's frightened that I won't come back." he shook his head sadly "What happened to Midnight really shook her up."

"You do know why she's doing this, right?" Joe suddenly said confusing the two trains.

"She's upset over Midnight Express' actions." Rail Spike said.

Joe shook his head. "I'm not referring to Midnight Express. I'm referring to why she won't let Rapid Run leave, and you as well when she sees you, Rail Spike."

"If you know why she's keeping me here, then let's hear it." Rapid Run said slightly annoyed.

"She likes you guys."

"She likes the Autobot brothers too but I don't see her asking them not leave." the light grey train retorted.

"You don't get it, do you? She's afraid she's lost Midnight due to her own stupidity. The reason she won't let you go and stays near you is because she's worried that if you leave the same thing will happen to you." Joe explained hoping they now understood.

"Joe," Rail Spike began "Are you telling us that Sara has feelings for Midnight Express?"

"Not just Midnight, Rail Spike."

"You mean that..." Rapid Run suddenly looked down at the female as realisation dawned on him. _I…I just…just felt so…hurt _Sara's words to Rail Racer coming into his mind. He now knew what she meant by that. He looked over at the white and blue train. "We're in trouble." he stated making Joe laugh.

"Are we, Rapid? Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for her?" Rail Spike said surprising the younger bullet train.

"Midnight isn't the only one to have feelings for my sister. I watched you all very carefully when you were around here." Joe said, "You may have hid it well, Rapid, but I still saw it."

"I don't know whatcha talking about." Rapid Run said stubbornly.

Joe chuckled. "Don't you? I've seen the all the looks you've given my sis when you thought no one was looking. You've fallen for her, maybe not as much as Midnight but you've still fallen for her."

The light grey train gave a small-frustrated growl, placed the female on the ground next to her brother, got up and began to walk off. He froze when he heard a sad sleepy voice say "Rapid?" "I'm going back to base." he said sternly.

"Please stay."

"No. I've been here long enough." he didn't dare turn and face her for he knew what would happen. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew Rail Spike and Joe were probably right about him having fallen for her.

Tears began to fall down Sara's face, she then noticed Rail Spike.  
>"Are you leaving me as well?" she asked.<p>

"That depends." he replied.

"On what?" she sniffed.

"On how I feel about you."

Sara sniffed again and rubbed at her left eye, confused by Rail Spike's answer. "On how you feel?" he gave a nod and she looked back at Rapid Run. "Please don't leave me, Rapid. I couldn't stand it, if it happened again."

Rapid Run sighed, started to walk off and as he heard her break into fresh tears felt his spark breaking. It was then he knew one hundred percent that the others were right, but he kept on walking as he felt it was for the best.

Sara did nothing but watch the light grey train leave, tears streaming down her face. Joe suddenly growled, "Tell him." As he saw her just stand there and watch, tears streaming down her face. He stood in front of her and shook her by her shoulders. "Tell him!" he said getting angry.

"It won't do anything." she replied.

"You want him to stay? Then tell him, tell them both."

"They already know!" she cried out "I told Rail Racer, and they _are_ Rail Racer!"

"No Sara." Rail Spike said as he shook his head "You stopped before you told us."

The female looked up at the bullet train leader then in the distance where Rapid Run was. She looked down at the ground for a few moments then ran into the house.

"We better get to the front garden fast or we'll miss everything." Joe said sprinting into the house.

Sara swung the front door wide open not caring if it slammed against the wall and ran out. "RAPID RUN!" she shouted out.

"I'm not staying, Sara." he replied.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here. It was selfish of me." She said sadly.

Surprised by her statement the light grey train turned and looked at her. "Yeah, it was." he said before he knew it.

Sara looked down at the ground, suddenly very nervous. "I...uh...there-there's something you have to know."

"I'm listening."

"I...uh...I..." she was suddenly hit upside the head. She looked over and growled at her brother.

"Stop stalling and tell him!"

"You think it's bloody easy to tell them both that I love them as well as Midnight!" she snapped at him.

Joe smiled, "Thank you." he said almost chuckling.

Sara looked at him curiously, then remembering what she had just revealed she gasped.

"You-you what?" Rapid Run asked shocked.

"You heard her, Rapid." Rail Spike said. "Now, why don't you admit your feelings."

"Y-you have feelings for me?" Sara asked looking back at the light grey train.

Seeing Rapid Run just stare at the brown haired female Rail Spike said, "All three of us do, but differently."

"Differently?" Sara asked looking over at the white and blue train.

"That's right, Sis. Midnight Express loves you the most, Rapid Run's just realising that he's fallen in love with you, though not as much as Midnight and Rail Spike...uh...he...uh..." looking over at the mech.

Rail Spike chuckled and smiled. "I may not love you as much as the others, but I still have feelings for you."

Sara smiled which then turned into a frown when she remembered something.

"What's wrong?" Rapid Run asked.

"I wish Midnight was here." she replied sadly.

"Then how about we go see him." He replied.

"You sure that's wise? You'd never get her to leave." Joe joked.

"There are times I wish you _weren't_ my brother." Sara said annoyed.

"Then you'd have no one to moan at." he chuckled.

Just then a small growl and bark could be heard, everyone looked and saw a small black cocker spaniel puppy growling and barking at Rapid Run. The brown haired female chuckled and picked up the puppy. "Hey you, calm down. He's a friend." the puppy looked at her curiously and began to lick her face making her laugh.

"Our parent's dogs had puppies around the time I...uh..." Joe began to explain not wanting to remind his sister of the horrible event. A devilish smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Sara, why don't you tell them the puppy's name."

Sara looked at him, then the puppy in her arms then back at him then over at the two trains before looking down at the ground blushing.

Rapid Run started to walk over to her when the puppy started barking at him again.

"Midnight, stop that. I told you he's a friend." Sara scolded the puppy who whimpered.

"Midnight?" Rail Spike asked surprised "You named it Midnight?"

The puppy barked happily and wagged its tail upon hearing its name.

Joe chuckled. "That's not all she did."

"Joe!" Sara said getting even more embarrassed.

"There's a Rapid and a Spike too."

Sara was quite sure her face was now bright red as her brother gave away her 'secret'.

"Really." Rapid Run said almost chuckling.

"I...uh..." not knowing what to say as she put the puppy down.

"You didn't happen to name them after some certain Autobots, did you?" he joked.

"She..." Joe began before getting a hand clamped over his mouth.

"How about we go see how Midnight is." Sara said changing the subject and having the puppy bark, its two front paws on up on her leg. She smiled and crouched down to it. "Not you, you little cutie." she said lovingly as she kissed it on the head.

"Well, since one of us has to stay here and… puppy watch, have fun." Joe said picking up the puppy and walking in.

"J..." she began but he had already closed the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Rail Spike asked. The woman gave a nod, both trains transformed and Sara got into Rail Spike.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ just a quick little thing to say that I _**don't**_ own the song _I Need You_ by _Westlife_.

**Chapter Ten**

During the ride over to Cybertron base Sara thought about what her brother had tricked her into revealing. How long had she been in love with the bullet trains, and when did it happen? She remembered the first time she met them and gave a small chuckle. She knew that after Midnight Express had saved her from Scourge that she felt something for him. It was the reason she 'rescued' him from Rapid and Joe's teasing…when it got too much, since she thought he looked cute all flustered and embarrassed. She suddenly blushed as she realised what she just thought, but that was just Midnight Express…when had it started to include Rapid Run and Rail Spike?

Optimus smiled slightly behind his faceplate as he saw Sara get out of Rail Spike, he was both happy and sad about this. Happy to see that the female had finally forgiven the trains and yet sad because it had taken an event like Midnight Express getting seriously hurt to get her to do so.

"Welcome back Sara." He said. The brown haired woman gave a tiny smile and a small nod, though concern and worry shone clearly in her eyes. He looked up at Rail Spike, "perhaps you should take her to see Midnight Express."

The bullet train leader turned to the light grey train, "Rapid, can you take Sara to see Midnight? I'd like to talk with Optimus a moment." he said surprising the Autobot leader.

"Sure thing, Spike." He looked down at the female, knelt down and placed his hand out "let's go."

When Rail Spike was sure Rapid Run and Sara where gone he turned back to the fire truck, "how long have you known?"

Optimus gave a small chuckle at the bullet train's question, "you could say that I had a little help." Seeing the confused look on Rail Spike's face he looked down by his foot knowing the other mech would do the same.

Rail Spike did indeed look down and to his surprise saw a dark blonde woman with blue eyes smiling up at him, but it only served to confuse him even more.

The woman chuckled and looked up at Optimus, "I told you did I not." She said.

"You did indeed, thank you."

She then looked back at Rail Spike who still looked very confused; she playfully slapped the Autobot leader's leg surprising the bullet train. "Well don't just leave him there confused, introduce me." Looking up at him.

Optimus smiled behind his faceplate and knelt down placing his hand out, just as Rapid Run had done with Sara, the dark blonde got on and the red mech stood facing the bullet train once again. "Rail Spike, may I introduce Anna. Anna, this is Rail Spike." He introduced.

Realisation suddenly dawned on Rail Spike, "you knew because she told you." The Autobot leader gave a nod "then how did _you_ know." He asked her.

Anna shrugged, "it's a female thing." She replied then when she saw he wasn't going to accept that she said, "Optimus an d I met when he had his accident. He told me of the…trouble he was having with…eh…a female of my kind, and when I heard the circumstances I just knew what it was all about." She looked worriedly down at the black palm half expecting to be told to stay out of others business.

The white and blue train stared at the female for a few moments before smiling "thank you." He said and headed towards the medbay.

Anna stared after the mech surprised that she had actually been thanked for what she'd done when she heard Optimus chuckle she looked over at him, gave a small laugh and smile herself. "Seems we were both right."

When Rapid Run walked into he medbay with Sara and they saw Midnight Express lying on the berth still offline the woman broke into tears.  
>"He's going to be okay, Sara, trust me." Rapid Run said trying to comfort the female.<p>

"It's all my fault, Rapid. This never would have happened if I wasn't so stupid." She said through her tears.

Rapid Run sighed and walked over to his fallen teammate. "It wasn't your fault. Anyone would have acted the way you did if it happened to their brother." He reassured her as he place her on the white and dark blue train's chest knowing that was where she wanted to be even if she hadn't asked it.

"Yes but they would have forgiven you a long time ago, or at least continued to talk to you not ignore you and keep the anger alive inside of them for this long. As I have." She reasoned as she wiped the tears from her face and went to sit up near Midnight's head.

The light grey train looked away nervously knowing she was right. They stayed like that a couple of minutes in silence neither knowing what to say, then just as Rail Spike walked in Sara began to sing quietly.

"_I don't know why,  
>why I did those things to you,<br>what went through my mind,  
>And I don't know why,<br>why I broke your heart in two,  
>guess that I was blind,<em>

_Baby how I wish you could forgive me,  
>just one more time, baby...<em>

_And I swear,  
>I'll be there,<br>anytime you want me to,  
>I'll be true,<br>here for you,  
>Don't leave me lonely,<br>cause I need you"_

Sara broke into fresh tears at the line she had just sung, she fell onto the chest and continue to cry.

Rail Spike and Rapid Run looked at each other both deeply sadden by what they just witnessed. What happened next surprised all three of them; Midnight Express' hand came to rest atop of the crying woman though his optics were still offline. It surprised the female so much that she gave a small yelp at the sudden contact, stopped crying and looked at the mech.

"Are you okay Sara?" Rail Spike asked seeing her breathing heavily and wide-eyed.

"F-fine…" trying to find her voice "he just…scared me a little, that's all."

"He surprised all of us." Rapid Run said.

Rail Spike looked down at the offlined mech, "Midnight." There was no response and the white and dark blue train's optics remained dark and lifeless.

"Let me give it a try, Spike." Rapid Run said receiving a nod from the other bullet train. "Yo Midnight Express. Dude, we know you're okay so stop worrying us all already."

Rail Spike gave the younger bullet train an annoyed look and resisted the urge to sigh, but Midnight Express still did not respond.

Sara decided it was her turn to try, gathering all the courage she could she began to say his name "Mid…" she only got part way through when she felt the hand on her back tighten around her.

"Keep going, Sara." Rail Spike encouraged.

The brown haired woman sat up, looked over at Rail Spike gave a small smile and a nod before looking back at Midnight Express. Hope and determination now shone in her eyes, her voice stronger than before. "Midnight Express…" she fought against stopping as she felt the mech's hand tighten then loosen around her "please, wake up. We're all worried about you, _I'm_ worried about you…"

As Sara continued to speak both Rapid Run and Rail Spike noticed Midnight Express starting to 'come alive' again, his dark pink optics flickering on and off.

_**Trust Midnight to only respond to her**_Rapid Run commed the other bullet train humour in his voice.

Rail Spike looked over at him, **are you telling me you wouldn't do the same?** He asked slightly teasing the younger mech.

_**Well I…n-no I'm not saying that I wouldn't its just…**_ the light grey train trailed off.

The white and blue train smirked, _**just what, Rapid Run.**_

_**Never mind.**_ He replied looking away and trying hard not to blush making Rail Spike chuckle slightly.

"Rail Spike! Rapid Run!" Sara suddenly called out both in shock and happiness "look! Look!" both bullet trains looked back at her then at Midnight Express, his optics were now online and he was smiling. "Midnight." She said happily a single tear making it's way down her face. She felt him gently wipe away the tear and saw a worried look appear on his face. "It's okay," she smiled "it's a tear of joy. I'm just so happy that you're okay." He smiled at her.

"We all are, it wouldn't have been the same without you Midnight." Rapid Run said.

The younger bullet train looked over at the light grey train a smile still on his face. _**Thank you, Rapid.**_ Surprising the mech, he then went on to ask his teammate something.

Seeing the confusion and surprise in Rapid Run's optics Rail Spike asked, "is something wrong, Rapid?" catching Sara's attention also and making her look over at the mech.

"Uh…" Rapid Run responded not knowing really how to answer as he looked over at Rail Spike then at Sara, finally returning to Midnight Express and finding a pleading look in his optics. He sighed, looking down and away from them all "Sara, Midnight wants to thank you for the song you sang for him. He says that it was that, that brought him round." The female looked over at the white and dark blue train who nodded, she immediately looked down at her hands and blushed. Midnight Express couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at how cute she looked at that moment. "He'd also like it very much if you continued to call him Midnight."

Rail Spike was confused, why wasn't Midnight telling Sara this himself? _**Midnight, why…**_ he started to ask before getting interrupted.

_**My vocaliser is not working at the moment, Rail Spike. This is the reason I asked Rapid to say those things for me.**_ He replied looking over at the older mech.

Rail Spike looked over at Rapid Run who was finding the floor rather interesting, he looked back at Midnight Express for a moment before he sighed and looked away himself. _**Midnight, there's something you should know.**_He began not seeing the curious look in the mech's optics.

Sara eventually looked back up at Midnight Express only to see him looking at Rail Spike, _guess they must be talking privately._ She thought, she then looked over at Rapid Run seeing the almost dejected look in his optics. It saddened her to see this, especially after all the mech had done for her over the past few days. She crawled over to him and placed a hand on his making him look at her slightly confused, she just smiled at him. "Just because Midnight's now…awake, doesn't mean I'm going to start ignoring you or go back on what I said at my place." He just looked at her and she found herself sighing inwardly, _I wish he didn't have that faceplate on, I can't tell if my words are making him happy or not._

"Sara." Rail Spike said bringing the female out of her thoughts making her look over at him "don't you have something to tell Midnight."

A pink hue appeared on the woman's cheeks she turned to face the white and dark blue train making sure that her hand was still in contact with Rapid Run's. "I uh…" she stammered "I-I…"

"Oh for pits sake! She loves you okay." Rapid Run suddenly snapped and walked out leaving everyone both surprise and confused at his outburst.

Sara sighed as she stared at the door the light grey mech walked out of "Rapid." She whispered sadly.

"I'll go talk to him." Rail Spike said heading after his teammate.

The brown haired woman almost thought she was alone when she felt a hand gently rub her back in an effort to comfort her, she looked over and saw a worried look on Midnight Express' face. She looked away from him as she said, "I do love you Midnight, but I also have feelings for Rapid Run and Rail Spike. I-I hope this is okay." She felt her head gently turned to face him and saw a smile on his face.

_It's fine._ Midnight Express thought, hoping she understood and wished his vocaliser was working so he could tell her how much she meant to him. _If only I could get Rapid to understand that also._ He sighed inwardly as he looked up at the ceiling of the medbay. He had had a sneaking suspicion that Rapid Run had feelings for Sara after his little…complaint of how it took them too long to reach her when she was in trouble, though it had completely surprised him when Rail Spike had admitted to him that he also had feelings for the brown haired female.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Joe sighed as he walked down the street, his parents had returned home last week totally surprising him so he had no time to 'prepare'. No time to contact the Autobots and ask if he could 'borrow' Prowl again, no time to contact his sister and ask no _tell_ _her _to get her arse over to the house, no time to do anything except be as shocked as heck when they walked through the door. So when they asked where Sara was he simply said _'she's out with friends.' _Which was technically true the bullet trains were friends, _friends that happened to be big alien robots that could transform into trains_. He was surprised at how…easily his mother had bought his 'excuse' saying how happy she was that Sara had taken her advice, she had even calm their father down when he started asking all sorts of questions about these so-called friends. Though he had no idea what to say when asked why Sara had named three of the puppies Midnight, Rapid and Spike and said the first thing that came to mind, _'she thought those names were cute.'_ He had tried to high tail it out of the house when his mother told him that he should take the three puppies his sister had named and give them to her, she thought that since Sara had named them and none of the others that she was particularly fond of them and would be heartbroken if they were to be given away. Joe chuckled as he remembered that, oh Sara was fond of them all right not of the puppies as his mother thought but of whom the names represented. He suddenly frowned and hoped the puppies weren't destroying his place as he walked back home. An hour later he was on the road again heading out of town towards a quiet spot where he could think, though he never expect to see Rapid Run 'running' along side him. It seemed the bullet train hadn't noticed him yet, he wondered if he was actually running a route or was just out for a 'drive'. _Well he has no carriages, and besides why would there be a train route all the way out here anyway?_ He thought to himself. He beeped his horn getting the train's attention and put down his window. "You often come out this way?" he joked then inwardly cringed as it sounded like a bad pickup line.

"Only when I need to think." Rapid Run replied.

Joe wasn't sure he liked that answer. "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

The bullet train looked at him a moment then said, "not really."

"It's my sister, isn't it?" Joe suddenly said, "What's that woman done _this_ time?" Rapid Run looked at him an annoyed look in his optics, he didn't know whether to shout at the male or smack him for talking about Sara like that. "Hey, she's my sister. I'm allowed to talk about her like that. Besides, she'd say the exact same thing about me." He added having a feeling he was being glared at. Finally becoming tired of talking to Rapid's vehicle mode Joe said, "there's a nice quiet spot up ahead, how about we talk about what she's done there." He then put up his window and drove away leaving one confused if slightly annoyed Rapid Run.

When the bullet train reached the area he found the human sitting on a picnic bench that had a nice view of the ocean. As he began to sit next to the male he heard him say, "she isn't as confident as she seems you know." Rapid Run gave him a confused look "you wanna run that by me again?" he asked.

Joe looked up at the mech sadness in his blue eyes "Sara may seem this overconfident person who can handle anything but she isn't, I should know." He looked back down at the table, sighed then over at the ocean view. "When you guys…left her she was an emotional wreck. She never smiled and she never laughed." He closed his eyes as he remembered back to just before his 'accident' to when the trains were taken off 'guard duty'. "I heard her crying in her room later that evening."

Rapid Run couldn't believe what he was hearing, she really did like them but then he thought _or perhaps it was Midnight she was upset over._ "I'm sure she was just upset about not being able to see Midnight anymore. She…" he stopped as he saw the male stare at him with a fiery anger.

"She was upset over _all_ of you, Rapid Run." He said sternly. "Did you not _hear_ what she said to both you and Rail Spike back at our parents house?" he asked rhetorically. "My sister is insecure about herself which is why I'm so protective of her, why I drive away any guy that even _looks_ at her the wrong way. Because I _know _what would happen if they got to know the real her."

'_You think it's bloody easy to tell them both that I love them as well as Midnight!'_ Sara's words going round in Rapid Run's head then the way she'd tried to comfort him when he was a little upset in the medbay. '_Just because Midnight's now…awake, doesn't mean I'm going to start ignoring you or go back on what I said at my place.'_ She even kept a hold of his hand as she tried to tell Midnight about her feelings. She was trying to reassure him, he knew that but he just couldn't shake the feeling that she would eventually forget about him and just stay with Midnight. He leaned back on his hands and looked over at the ocean view not realising that he'd sighed.

Joe watched him carefully and suddenly realised what the problem was _he's scared _he thought _someone who spent three days taking care of Sara while she was upset and depressed over what she believed was her fault with what happened to Midnight Express. Someone who _refused_ to let me take care of her, even though they knew it was best, is scared that she doesn't care about them?_ He then inwardly chuckled as he got up and headed to his car, taking out the 'item' he headed back to Rapid Run stood on the table and held the item in the bullet train's face.

Rapid Run jumped slightly when he felt something warm and wet touch his face, he looked down slightly and saw Joe was holding something that was light grey in colour and looked at it a few moments before recalling what Joe had told both him and Rail Spike before they returned to base _'our parent's dogs had puppies…there's a Rapid also' _"this…is what she named after me?" he enquired. As he placed the small dog in his hand, he found it quite different to the 'Midnight' puppy whereas that puppy had barked whenever he went near Sara this one seemed quite…pleased to see him, wagging it's tail and jumping up on its hind legs every now and then as if to say 'play with me'.

Joe chuckled, pleased that Rapid Run had taken the dog so that he rest his arms that now felt like lead weights. "Yeah, as soon as she saw it's colour she said 'this one's definitely Rapid' she had a little trouble with naming Midnight and Spike though since there were two or three to choose from, but she had no trouble instantly called it Rapid. In fact, if I remember rightly, she wouldn't stop playing with you er him I mean."

Rapid Run gave a small smile behind his faceplate as he gently stroked the puppy.

"So you see, Rapid…" he stopped to give a small laugh as the puppy looked over at him and barked happily upon hearing the name _Rapid_. "Wrong Rapid, little one." He joked and looked back at the train "…_Run"_ he continued stressing the 'run' part of the mech's name as if to teach the puppy to learn that it wasn't him he was talking to. "My sister cares for you just as much as she cares for Midnight Express or Rail Spike."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Well that's one way to meet Optimus." Sara chuckled as Anna told her how she had met the Autobot leader and had thus come to the Autobot base.

The dark blonde smiled, "how about you? How did you meet the Autobots?"

"My first encounter was with Rapid Run…" she stopped remembering how the light grey train had stormed out of the medbay when she had tried to tell Midnight Express she loved him. She sighed sadly and looked down at the table.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

"It's Rapid." The brown haired woman explained "I think that…that now Midnight's up and about he thinks that I'm going to focus all my…attention on Midnight and forget about him."

Anna sighed slightly frustrated. "Males." She muttered.

"How am I going to convince him that I love all three of them." Her head sinking down and hitting the table with a small thump.

The dark blonde reached over and patted the woman reassuringly on the back. "We'll think of something."

When Rapid Run walked into his quarters he was quite surprised to see Rail Spike and Midnight Express already there, Midnight was sitting on his berth looking worried with Rail Spike standing next to him arms folded across his chest looking annoyed.

"What…" he began before getting interrupted.

"Sit." Rail Spike said crossly.

Rapid Run did as he was told taking a seat at the other end of the berth facing his teammates. "Why are you in my quarters?" he finally asked.

"That should be obvious." The bullet train leader replied.

"You're upsetting Sara." Midnight Express explained sadly, his voice quiet and soft.

"And how exactly am I doing that? She doesn't even love me." As soon as those words left his mouth he regretted them. He saw the shock on Midnight Express' face and the sheer anger in Rail Spike's optics.

"How can you say that, Rapid?" the white and dark blue train asked his shock clearly showing in his voice. "She loves you just as much as she loves Spike and I."

"What would you know." The light grey train muttered looking down at the floor.

Rail Spike virtually stomped over, held the younger bullet train by his shoulders and hauled him up so they were optic to optic. "Now you listen here, Rapid Run." He said sternly "that femme has been through a lot thanks to the Predacons. Do you really think that she would have asked you to stay with her as long as she did if she didn't feel anything for you, do you?"

Rapid Run shrugged still looking down at the floor. "She was upset over Midnight."

"Then why didn't she have Joe take care of her?" Midnight Express stated walking over to the two of them. Rapid Run again shrugged.

There came a knock on the door catching everyone's attention and making them look over at it, a few moments later a voice was heard saying "Rapid? Are you there?"

Rail Spike and Midnight Express looked at each other and smiled. The younger bullet train gave a nod and went to open the door. "Sara." He greeted.

The bullet train leader felt the light grey train flinch when he heard the human's name. "If you won't listen to us," he began "then you'll listen to her." Releasing the mechs arms.

"Midnight?" Sara said surprised "why are you…" she stopped upon seeing Rail Spike as she walked in. "What's going on?" she asked. A blue hand came beside her; she looked at Midnight Express and smiled then sat on his hand.

The white and dark blue train walked over to Rapid Run and placed her in front of him. "Rapid believes that you don't love him." He said ignoring the annoyed look he was given.

Sara sighed sadly. "Rapid, what is it I have to do to convince you that I love all three you. Not just Midnight Express, not just Rail Spike but _all_ of you." Rapid Run just looked at her, his green optics showing doubt and concern. She sighed again "is nothing I say going to convince you? _Please_ tell me what I need to do, and I'll gladly do it. Anything! As long as it gets me to convince you that I _do_ love you."

The light grey train looked up at the mech in front of him. _**She's not going to run off with you and forget all about me?**_ He asked shakily finally voicing his fears.

Midnight Express was shocked when he heard this, _**is that what you think is going to happen?**_

_**She does love you more than us**_ he replied.

Midnight Express smiled and placed a hand on his teammates shoulder. _**That maybe so, but it doesn't explain why she kept you with her while I was out. From what Rail Spike told me she wouldn't let you go afraid that the same thing would happen to you. That proves that she really **__does__** love you, Rapid.**_

Seeing the two bullet trains having a private conversation Sara turned to Rail Spike. "Could you put me closer to Rapid's face please Spike." She asked.

"What do you intend to do?" the white and blue train asked curious.

She smiled at him, "Kiss him."

Rail Spike chuckled, taking Sara from Midnight Express' hand and placing her next to Rapid Run's face as she had asked. He couldn't help but chuckle again as he saw the surprise in the mech's optics and look at her as if the weirdest thing had just happened. "I can do it again if you like." She said as if sensing an invisible cue he placed her next to the train's face again and she kissed him again.

"Has that convinced you?" she asked hopefully.

Rapid Run smiled behind his faceplate, his fears subsiding. He gently took her from Rail Spike's hand and said, "it might…if I can get another one." Making her chuckle.

END

2


End file.
